


Careless Whispers

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Surprised Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Felicity walks into something shocking in Black Siren's office that she most certainly did not expect.





	Careless Whispers

Felicity opened the door to Black Siren's office and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.   
Black Siren was sitting on the desk, and was completely naked. Dinah Drake had her head buried in between Black Siren's legs. Felicity knew exactly what was going on.  
“OH, yeah!” Black Siren groaned in pleasure.

Felicity blinked a few times. She stumbled backwards and slammed her head against the door. The bang was loud enough that Black Siren and Dinah jumped away from each other.  
Dinah's eyes widened as she saw Felicity.   
“I....uh....” Dinah began.

Felicity winced in pain and spoke. “No, no, it's okay. I'm going to go.”

She turned around and left.  
Dinah winced and ran after her. “Felicity. Wait.”

Black Siren shivered and began to get dressed. “Got to make sure that door is locked.”

&^&

“Felicity, wait!” Dinah spoke.  
“No, no, I don't need an explanation. I know what I saw!” Felicity grimaced.

“Don't tell anyone. Please! No one knows. We're not ready.” Dinah frowned.  
“I get that!” Felicity groaned.

“Please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how to do it.” Dinah winced.

Felicity groaned. “Look, it's fine with me. I just was very surprised. More surprised than when Alena was drunk and told me she wanted to sit on my face and tell me she loves me.”

“That had to be a surprise.” Dinah blinked.  
“Yeah, a little. Look, it's fine. Believe me.” Felicity spoke.  
“I'm sorry. It's just that this is new to me, and she has redeemed herself. And honestly, Vinnie would find this hilarious.” Dinah spoke.

Felicity frowned. “Well, you would know him more than I ever did. So, I suppose so.”

“I really didn't expect this to happen at all.” Dinah spoke.  
“How new is this?” Felicity asked.

“A few months.” Dinah blushed slightly. “It just happened one night.”   
“I'm sorry that I freaked out, but it wasn't what I expected at all.” Felicity spoke.

“I'm a bit sorry myself. Normally, we make sure the door was locked before the fun starts.” Dinah chuckled weakly.

“Well, I most certainly didn't mean to interrupt the fun.” Felicity grinned.  
“Hehe. Yeah. This whole thing is completely unexpected to me.” Dinah frowned. “I don't want to ruin it.”

“I'm sure you won't ruin it. You'll be fine.” Felicity spoke.  
“Thank you.” Dinah spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Siren really needs to triple-check the door. :)  
> Dinah would remember more fondly Vinnie's less Mad as a Hatter days. :)  
> And Vinnie back then most certainly would have found this hilarious. Since he wasn't suffering from a lack of rational, sane thought processes and you know, had rage issues like the Hulk.


End file.
